


Wearing Your Heart Like a Stolen Dream

by littlehuntress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Barry has always been the one who trusts him, the one Harry can't keep on the fringes of his life. (A series of vignettes about the various stages in Harry's and Barry's relationship).





	1. Sunshine

Harry is well aware of the furtive glances he gets, the fear and the hatred his visage elicits, the way the fabulous team at S.T.A.R Labs act like he's seconds away from becoming a man he isn't. A man he's repeated endlessly is nothing like him, except for their face they share nothing else. But, the thing is, if he tries he can understand them. They must feel the same pain he felt when Zoom took Jesse. The fear and anxiety of being of no use and wishing the person you care the most about isn't harmed. And if it's even remotely like it, then he can deal with the occasional looks Cisco and Caitlin send his way. 

It's even easy some days.

Then there's Barry, ever optimistic and willing to trust him. To work with him. Barry who refers to him as the smartest man alive without a hint of irony. Barry who calls him Doctor Wells in this particular tone like he's fond of him or something. As if Harry has done something extraordinary to earn his respect. 

He doesn't know if he should be annoyed or pay more attention to the way his insides tighten when Barry laughs and smiles at him too much like sunshine, all sunny and easy. 

He really doesn't know. But he tells Barry he's in charge when they're in the lab working together to mask the fact he's confused and that he's far from being in charge when it comes to Barry. To hide the way he can't really look away from Barry and that he wants to smile too when Barry reads an entire book in seconds. When he blushes if Harry stares at him for too long.

He does anything to hide and keep Barry right next to him, willing to smile at him because he doesn't think he's bad news. And to hear Barry say they're a team.


	2. Change

The lab is desolated when Harry pads in setting his backpack on the floor, he wasn't expecting a welcome party or hugs. After all no one knows he's here. He's back. Couldn't stay away for long. He walks further in finding what, or more like _who_ , he was looking for. He holds back before he does something ridiculous and uncharacteristic of him like running or looking desperate for him. He's still the same man, and yet...Here he is, flooded with warmth and a knot in his stomach. It's aggravating. 

Barry is hunched over a book, eyes nailed on the pages. Harry waits before making his presence known, silently watching Barry fall back against his chair yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looks tired and vulnerable. Harry can't wait any longer. It's late and Barry is so close.

"Mister Allen."

He sees Barry's back tense and then relax in a matter of seconds. Despite his shock Barry manages to only look mildly surprised as he turns around and gets up when he sees him. His mouth parted like he wants to ask so many questions, hands fiddling with the items on the desk. His eyes go from Harry, to the floor and then back. In the end he says, "Ha--Doctor Wells, you're back." His words breathless and unsure. It's odd to notice so much about one single person.

Harry moves closer to stand right in front of Barry, regarding him, noticing every freckle and the hint of the smile he's foolishly missed. "I am." 

"But--why?" 

He swipes his thumb across Barry's lips. "Because change is good, _Barry_."

Barry smiles bright and open.


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

It was a new experience having Harry's hand in his, fingers locked together, sweaty palms--mostly his--pressing against the other like it was only natural that they'd found their way into each other.

The rest of the team were unaware, their hands hidden beneath the table, Barry almost felt like a teenager again. He squeezed and felt Harry's reassuring touch. 

It was odd, and new and exciting. 

It was hands and warmth and the knot in his stomach. 

It was _them_.


End file.
